Don't call me sparkly!
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Romania and Prussia decide to play a prank on America after Romania was tricked into reading a certain book about sparkly vampires. Prussia x Romania *NOT vampire!Romania* Minor Twilight bashing. One human name used.


Title: Don't call me sparkly!

Rating: T

Summary: Romania and Prussia decide to play a prank on America after Romania was tricked into reading a certain book about sparkly vampires. Prussia x Romania *NOT vampire Romania* Minor Twilight bashing. One human name used.

Pairings: Prussia x Romania *Established relationship.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Twilight. I'm glad I don't own Twilight though, after breaking dawn the story went downhill and the movies were terrible.

***Hetalia***

Prussia snickered wickedly as he set up the last of the supplies for his prank. After getting kicked out by Germany and Austria after invading their respective homes he decided to play a prank on a certain American to entertain himself. He only needed one more final touch and then- thunk.

Crap, that was definitely the door! Not wanting to be caught he dove behind the nearest piece of furniture and looked at the door only to heave a sigh of relief when he realized that it was none other than Romania in the doorway glaring around and holding a rather thick book.

"You're dead America! I mean it, I'm gonna kill you for this!" the strawberry blonde shouted, his ruby red eyes scanning the room dangerously.

Prussia laughed then sauntered out of his hiding place.

"Something the matter liebe?" he asked, brushing some snowy white hair from is face.

Romania looked over at him and rather than the usual smirk he would flash the other, a scowl remained frozen on this face, clearly indicating his irritation.

"At the last world meeting you remember how America kept saying I was a vampire?" The other began, surprisingly not even wondering why his lover was in America as he probably already knew knowing how Gilbert could be.

"Yeah, I remember that." Prussia replied, sinking down into a dark blue sofa to get comfortable while he listened.

Romania did the same before continuing.

"Well after he drenched me in holy water he mentioned something about how I must be a friendly Edward Cullen vampire type. I didn't know what he was talking about so I asked him and he gave me this!" He exclaimed motioning to the book in his hand vehemently., almost like just holding it was burning his hand.

Prussia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he held out his hand silently asking to see the aforementioned book. Romania gladly handed it over and Prussia sighed as the title read Twilight.

"I can't believe Americans actually base their ideas of vampires off of this crap! You know I'm not a vampire but if I was that would be insulting on so many different levels! The fact that he compared me to that is just- ugh I want to kill him!" The strawberry blonde continued, making a strangling motion with his hands to emphasize his point.

The silverette grinned wickedly before gently holding one of the ribbons on his hat to get the other's attention. Once two sets of ruby eyes met Prussia continued.

"How does a little payback on him sound you?" he asked, smirk never leaving his face.

Romania's lips curled back into a mischievous grin, showing off his long canine's.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, eyes flashing with joy at the thought of getting his revenge.

Prussia just smirked pecking the others lips softly before whispering in his ear, "If he wants a vampire, we'll give him a vampire and all the glitter that doesn't go with it."

***Hetalia***

America unlocked his door and was immediately met with his front room left in total disarray. Blue eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in the over-turned tables and chairs, fallen or broken pictures and torn curtains, a sense of dread starting to pool in his mind. Trying to push it aside, he closed the door behind him and crossed the hard-wood floor tentatively.

'Calm down America, probably just a cat that got in through the window is all. Yeah, that's got to be it, just a cat.' The blonde thought to himself, trying to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that there was too much damage to just be a cat. That's when he saw it. The first few specs of blood that made his own run cold in his veins and his breath hitch in his throat.

Still, he crept forward grabbing a flashlight from his upturned desk's drawer, as the lightbulb had been shattered, and proceeded through the wreckage, following the little beam of light into the next room. He didn't dare try the lights as he continued forward the light finding Prussia on his floor, bleeding from a bite mark on his neck!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" America screamed, and that's when he heard laughter from behind him.

The blue-eyed nation whipped around faster than anything and was paralyzed in fear by what he saw. There was Romania, dressed as a vampire with blood covering his mouth, grinning wickedly emphasizing what America was sure were fangs before crossing the room slowly getting closer.

America took a few clumsy steps back, tripping over Prussia and shuffling back until he could feel the chill form the wall through the thin cotton of his American flag T-shirt. Romania stood over him and smirked before speaking.

"Thanks for lending me the horrible book, now let me return the favor."

Blue eyes were now as wide as saucers as his whole body began to tremble out of fear.

"No don't suck my blood! Please, I'm sorry! I'll never call you sparkly again or carry garlic in my pockets to world meetings just please don't bite me! I don't want to diiiiieeee!" the American shouted, nearly crying out of fear.

Romania's smirk widened and he knelt down in front of the paralyzed nation and whispered in his ear, "Just one bite." before licking said nations neck.

That seemed to return America's motor skills to him because at the contact he jerked to the side, now back to the floor.

"NO!" He shouted and it took all of Romania's composure not to laugh at the pitiful look on the other's face.

"It's far too late." Romania said coldly and right as the other nation let out another scream of terror the strawberry blond pulled the string on the party-popper he had hidden up his sleeve covering the blue-eyed nation with glitter. America looked at the glitter then back at Romania before both red-eyed nations in front of him started to laugh, and Prussia flipped on the lights.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Prussia howled in laughter as the blonde on the floor just looked on blankly, still trying to process everything that just happened.

Romania, who had just calmed down from a bout of laughter himself, was the next to speak.

"That's what you get for comparing me to the vampires in that crappy book! Vampires don't sparkle, oh, and for the record I like garlic. I actually asks Italy for his garlic bread recipe at the last world meeting dumb ass!"

"Oh and he isn't a vampire either. He's just awesome, much like me, only not as much." Prussia added as Romania made a face at the terrified blonde before they both left, leaving America in the middle of the wreckage processing everything he was told before finally getting up to change his pants then clean the house, making a mental note not to lend out his books anymore.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Just something I thought of in class while listening to Judas by lady gaga. Good, bad, ugly? Review and let me know what you thought. ^-


End file.
